


Everybody does it

by RussianWitch



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Begging, Chastity Device, Dirty Talk, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spanking, probably forgetting to tag something, references to enforced chastity, tiny bit of het sex mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck does something bad, Hercules finally makes up him mind in regards to the hugging/kicking thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd

It's not like _no one_ does it, in fact _everyone_ does it.

Hercules did it in years past before he'd gotten his kid for a co-pilot and stopped.

The problem being that Hercules _never_ got caught by a bunch of reporters with his pants down in a supply closet along with a pretty tech and his pants down. Chuck hadn't batted an eye but Herc knew better, the damage was already done. He wasn't even sure who was pissed more about pictures of Chuck's bare ass ending up in the hands of reporters: him or Stacker.

After damage control was done, at least as much as they could do any he'd torn out of Stacker's office in search of his kid. Finding him hadn't been that hard: Hansens had always been men of habit and after getting off there were only so many places Chuck would go. Finding him in the mess with an audience laughing about the incident isn't as much of a surprise, the urge to grab him by the scruff and drag the kid down to their rooms is.

"Chuck, home—now!" He grates trying to keep things professional with the audience eager for one of the famous Hansen blowouts. Chuck gives him a lazy grin that only enrages Herc beyond reason, he grabs the kid by the arm dragging him up before he's ready.

"He! Watch it old man! I wasn't done here!" Chuck growls playing to the audience as much as pushing his father away.

"Not the time kid!" And for once Chuck heeds his warning some mumbling something insipid to his cronies and picking up Max's leash to hand it off to one of their mechanics who'll take the dog for a walk and out of earshot. They march to their rooms in tense silence that explodes as soon as Herc slams and locks the door behind them.

"What the hell is your problem?" Chuck rounds on him now that there is no one to overhear them. He's puffed up like an angry cat, his kid is a tough guy and usually Herc is at least a little proud of that even when he wants to kick his ass. This time it's different, this time Chuck screwed up and PPDC is getting the kicking instead of just Herc.

"My problem is that can't keep you cock in your pants!" Herc barks shoving Chuck aside taking off his jacket to throw it over a chair.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do! Not like they saw anything secret! It's just fucking!" Chuck follows him grabbing at the back of his shirt to pull him back.

"It's not just fucking when the reporters are here!" Usually Chuck isn't so handsy when picking a fight outside of the mats, whatever it is that has suddenly spurred the kid into pushing the line. "There is no 'just' anything when reporters are around! Or have you won the lotto and forgot to mention it that you can keep Striker going without government funds?" From the corner of his eye Herc sees Chuck flinch at the reminder that as much as Chuck wants to pretend that he doesn't need anybody that he's 'the man' he's still a cog in the machine.

"That doesn't depends on me! You're overreacting!" Chuck sneers but Hercules can hear a little doubt creeping into the kid's voice. Feeling vicious after the chewing out he's gotten from Stacker, he wants to spread the feeling around.  

"Stop being a damn brat! You know better!" He watches the kid flinch then gather himself for a new salvo.

"I think you're just jealous I'm getting some!" Chuck sneers and that's the last drop as far as Hercules is concerned. He grabs the boy by the scruff as soon as he comes in arm's reach again to get in Hercules' face once more.

"Hot shot Jeager pilot, fucking his way through the Shatterdome, good thing for the kiddies the world over to aspire too." He slams the kid into the wall boxing him in before the kid can dance away again.

"Better me than some old geezer!" The kid sneers and that, that's the final straw.

"Should have tanned your hide when you were still a sprog! Might have done some good." A strange expression crosses Chuck's face before being drowned out by anger and bravado.

"You and what army?" He growls and Hercules isn't sure how it happens, but from one moment to the next he has his kid bend over the bunk his hand already coming down on Chuck's upturned ass. "What the fuck are you doing old man?!" Chuck screams but Hercules is done listening, he brings his hand down again and again covering as much of the bouncing, wiggling ass as he can manage while pinning the kid down. He isn't sure how long he keeps on spanking until Chuck's curses turn into sobs and the kid goes pliant under his hand taking the punishment instead of trying to get away from it.

It isn't enough, not with the fabric between his hand and Chuck's ass. When the kid stops fighting, Hercules drops onto the bunk next to him his cock going hard when Chuck looks up with moist eyes.

"Daaaad—" The kid moans his hands clutching at the bedding looking wrecked, needy and something that Hercules doesn't quite recognize. Despite this, or maybe because of it Hercules finds himself dragging the kid into his lap to swallow a moan when the weight of him. With the weight of the kid in his lap Hercules can't ignore that spanking the kid's ass has made him hard, possibly harder than he's been in a while and if he isn't mistaken about the bulge pressing into his thigh Chuck isn't unaffected either.

Sick fuck that he is, getting hard for his son doesn't faze Hercules any, not anymore and certainly not with Chuck in and out of his mind on a regular basis without running for the MP's, considering all the things he's glimpsed in his kid's brain as well. Pinning Chuck with one hand he worms the other under Chuck to pick the belt open and unbutton the kid's cargos. Chuck whines but raises his ass to help Hercules work the cargos off his ass and it's not like Hercules hasn't seen the kid bare assed before, but this time it's different.

This time Chuck's ass is bare just for _him_ willing and by the way he catches Chuck glance up at him every couple of seconds very, very eager. There is a faint pink blush on the kid's ass, the cargos having cushioned some of the force of Herc's hand, but with that protection gone Hercules can't wait to see the way the pink is going to turn into bright red under his hand.

"This is going to hurt boy." The words catch in Herc's mouth, his tongue suddenly dry when Chuck only curses but doesn't move an inch. "You're going to remember to keep your dick in your pants when reporters are around!" He brings his hand down pulling it away at once to admire the bright red print appearing on Chuck's right ass cheek. "In fact, I'm tempted to make sure you won't be able to use that cock of yours." A matching handprint appears on Chuck's left ass cheek and the kid curses into the bedding. He sets a steady rhythm meticulously covering every inch of Chuck's ass until no pale skin remains.

"Daaaad!" Chuck finds his voice again when Herc's hand descends on the back of his thigh unexpectedly suddenly deciding to struggle. "Let me go old man! Didn't do anything wrong!"

Unfortunately, Chuck's cock is still hard, possibly even harder than when Hercules dragged him into his lap. He stops to reposition the kid, push his thighs wide for better reach. As he prods Chuck's thighs apart his fingers brush across the kid's balls eliciting a broken moan from his son. The moan sends shivers down his spine, makes his cock throbbed trapped as it between their bodies. Needing to hear more of the sound, he pushes his hand between the boy's legs closing it around Chuck's balls.

"Nice big nuts boy, no wonder you're screwing everything in sight." He squeezes lightly rolling the tight sack until Chuck curses. "Should have noticed before, made sure you keep it in your pants."

"Yeah? And how were you planning to do that?" Chuck growls rearing into the new barrage of slaps raining down on his ass. "You can't keep me on a leash every minute of the day!"

Of course Chuck is right, only just at the thought of what he _can_ do almost has Hercules almost coming on the spot.

"But I can lock you up." He whispers harshly as Chuck freezes in his lap. "Lock that cock up tight so you won't even be able get hard without permission. You'd have to ask every time you want to get off—if I allow you to get off!" The whine that escapes Chuck's throat is barely human: hungry, needy and terrified. Hercules slides his hand between the boy's legs, gives his balls another squeeze than wraps his hand around Chuck's dripping cock tightening his fingers around the base until he's sure that it hurts.

"There is a shop in the Bone slums I can get a cage from, pretty little cage that won't interfere with the suit so you can wear it all the time." He scratches his nails down Chuck's cock, pinches just below the head and listens to Chuck's sobs. "Keep all that spunk of your churning in those big balls instead of getting wasted in some cunt." He pinches Chuck again enjoying the way the boy tries to thrust into his hand and bury his face in the sheets.

"You like that boy? Having your daddy be in charge of your cock?" His trousers are soaked through where Chuck has been grinding and dripping against his thigh, Hercules wonders just how much the boy can be made to drip if he's locked up long enough.

"No! Nooo—please no, daddy!" The words are smothered in the sheets, barely legible and desperate. They are almost enough for Hercules to reconsider the idea that's taken possession of him: the thought of keeping his boy locked up and desperate for days if not weeks. "Please, daddy! Please, please—" He isn't sure when the 'no' falls away, maybe when he starts to spank the bright red ass again while playing with his boy's cock.

"Please what son?" He whispers teasing his finger along the cleft of his son's ass. "Tell daddy what you want."

"Daaad—" Chuck's ass arches into his hand as he moans. "Please, please—I need—" He spreads his legs as much as he's able with his trousers still around his knees offering himself up.

"What do you need son? Need daddy to lock you up? Own that horny cock of your? Only let it out to play when _I_ think you deserve it? Would you like that baby boy?" His nail catches on the rim of Chuck's hole, the tight muscle twitching and opening in welcome as soon as he puts a little pressure on it. "Not the only thing you want daddy to own isn't it?" His cock hurts with the need to come, to shove into his boy's tight ass again and again until he fills it up with his come.

"Please! Please daddy—I can't—" For the first time Chuck twists in Hercules' grip, fights against his hold and shows Hercules his bright red, tearstained face. "Let me come!" He growls sounding like himself for the first time since Hercules took him over his lap, it almost makes Herc come on the spot. Chuck turns over whining when his weight lands on his burning ass, his angry looking cock  slaps wetly against Chuck's furry abdomen threads of pre-come shimmering as they stretch between the hard muscle and the dark red head. Hercules marvels that despite his need, his boy doesn't make any attempt to touch himself, just looks imploringly at his daddy for assistance.

"Is that any way to ask?" He asks flicking his fingers against Chuck's cock to watch it bounce.

"Damn it! Please daddy! Please drain my fucking balls before I explode!" Chuck's bottom lip is swollen and red from having been almost bitten through, so tempting that Hercules can't resist taking possession of Chuck's mouth tasting his boy's desperation for real.

"We'll have to work on your manners won't we baby?" He promises between bouts of fucking Chuck's mouth with his tongue memorizing the taste of his own kid.

"Daaad!" Chuck whines again, his boy's hands digging into Herc's shoulders like claws pulling him close.

"There, there baby boy, daddy's going to make you feel better now—" He closes his hand around Chuck's cock, strokes it lightly a time or two before pressing his thumb across the slit. "—then I'm going to come across your face and leave you to wallow in the mess while I go and get something pretty to lock you up in." He whispers feeling the boy's cock-slit open and close against the pad of his thumb like a little mouth. "Come for me baby boy, show daddy how much you want your cock to be locked up." He demands jerking Chuck's cock in earnest while biting at Chuck's mouth, drinking in his boy's desperate moans.

Hercules swallows Chuck's scream of release as well. He doesn't stop milking Chuck's cock even when his boy starts to beg for him to stop, not until he feels his boy starting to grow hard again. Only then does he dump Chuck onto the bedding and kneels over him clawing his trousers open get his cock out of his pants. It doesn't take much for him to come and add to the mess that's his son's chest and abdomen.

Chuck watches him hazily sprawled on the bedding like a broken doll.

It's a sight Hercules can get used to.       


	2. Chapter 2

It's a couple of days later that Hercules comes home to a sight that almost sends him to his knees.

Partly because in thanks to his lucky starts that no one had been in the corridor when he threw the hatch open, and partly from the sight of his kid sitting naked on the bunk. Once he's sure of his father's attention, Chuck takes his hands out of his lap showing him...

Hercules had been trying not to think about their 'punishment session' from which he'd woken up with his messy boy wrapped around him. They'd gone on as if nothing happed and the thought of locking Chuck's cock up doesn't ambush him at the strangest times. He catches Chuck watching him hungrily but tells himself that he's imagining things. Chuck might get off on the idea of being under lock and key, but the kid wouldn't actually want that? He keeps mulling over it, even with his cock in his boy's mouth imagining looking down to see Chuck's dick straining against a cage instead of bouncing against the kid's abdomen.

To see Chuck waiting for him, his cock confined in something metallic that Hercules desperately needs to see up close. "Son?" He questions kneeling down between Chuck's legs without having any idea how he got there, bushing his son's legs further apart to get a better look at the thing. "What do you have there?" His fingers dig into the muscle of Chuck's thigh that's hard with tension already.

"You—you promised and then you didn't—I figured you forgot so I—" He gestures helplessly probably expecting Hercules to read his mind as usual. "If you hate it we can just forget about it!" He growls angrily pushing Hercules on his ass ready to jump up and deprive his father of his new toy.

"No!" Scrambling up Hercules catches Chuck by his wrists pushing him back onto the bed. "You're not going anywhere!" He growls, "Didn't do anything about it, figured—didn't expect my boy to—Damn you look pretty like this." The cage is almost delicate narrow rungs wrapped around Chuck's cock snugly keeping it slightly curved even as it swells straining to escape confinement. Hercules wonders if the cage will leave angry bruised lines on Chuck's cock after it's removed that Hercules will be able to trace with his tongue, if he removes the toy. "Do you have another present for daddy?" He whispers hoarsely gently scratching a nail along one of the narrow openings until it catches under the head that's already bulging out from between the bars. Above him Chuck bites his lip nodding and waving at a small box that's been hidden by a folds of the sheets.

"I—figured an actual lock wouldn't be good." Grabbing the box he shoves the box at Hercules. Reluctantly he takes his hands off his boy's skin and opens the box to see two neat rows of plastic lock every one of them consecutively numbered. "Once one of these is locked it can only be cut off, and it can't be replaced so you'll know—" Chuck licks his lips and Hercules can't resist grabbing his boy by the scruff and dragging him down to take possession of his mouth.

"You're going to be the death of me boy!" He croaks grabbing for the first lock in the box while shoving Chuck onto his back. Hercules palms his boy's heavy balls aside marveling at the dusky color and the way the sack tightens under his fingers. The cage consists of two parts: a cockring with a pin on top and the cage itself with an eyelet on top the pin feats into perfectly protruding just enough for a lock to be threaded through the hole there.

They both hold their breath as Hercules fingers the locking mechanism threading the plastic lock through the hole. The 'snick' of the lock snapping shut shouldn't even be audible but to Hercules it's deafening, it breaks the last of his self control. He claws at his trousers pulling himself out with one hand while shoving the fingers of the other into his boy's mouth. Chuck sobs around the digits eagerly setting to sucking and licking at them like a good cocksucker that he is.

Hercules almost strains something going slowly, circling his boy's twitching, pink hole with his wet fingers a couple of times before working them past the rim. The muscle tightens around his fingers sucking them in, yielding when he scissors them making room for himself. As he does, he watches Chuck's cock growing a deeper pink in its bonds, bulging further between the rungs. On impulse he leans down licking across the warm metal and hot skin the combined taste exploding across his senses.

"Daaad! Will you fuck me already! I've been waiting for _days_!" Demanded in a tone that's been setting Hercules's teeth on edge for years. He slaps his boy's pale thigh pleased by the bright red mark his hand leaves on golden skin, then shoves three fingers into Chuck's ass and twisting. Chuck curses and arches into the touch clawing at the Hercules' shoulders trying to pull him close.

"Settle down baby boy. Daddy's going to give you what you need in a minute." Wresting his kid into a more comfortable position, Hercules kneels between Chuck's legs worrying the ginger fur covering his son's thighs, the pink hole twitching invitingly demanding to be filled. With a croak of "Now be a good boy for daddy", he pushes just the head of his cock into his kid watching Chuck's abdominal muscles contract as he fights to let his father in.

"So hot baby boy, hot and tight just like daddy likes it." Only when Chuck stills only moaning softly for more, does Hercules move working more of himself into the tight hole. His fingers dig into the flesh of Chuck's hips leaving red marks every time he changes his grip.

"Get on with it old man!" Chuck arches again letting go of the sheets actually reaching for Hercules for the first time, clutching and his hair and pulling him closer. Shutting his boy up by shoving his cock balls deep into his ass is certainly a better way than demanding Chuck stop mouthing off.

"Such a smart mouth for someone with his cock in a cage." Hercules points out, fucking Chuck's mouth with his tongue. "Your cock looks so good straining against bars. Makes me want to suck it, just the way it is." He can already taste it: Chuck's skin and metal blending together on his tongue accompanied by the sound of his son's pleas.

"Hurts so good daddy—" Chuck keens raking his nails across Hercules' shoulders as he moves his hips fucking himself on his father's cock. "Make it hurt some more!" Snapping his teeth he wraps his legs around Hercules' middle and for once Hercules is perfectly willing to do what his son demands. He snaps his hips grinding into the willing hole that sucks him down hungrily, pins his boy to the bed and jackhammers into him. Gorging himself on his son, Hercules puts most of his weight on Chuck sure that his boy can bare it only raising his hips enough to screw deep into his son and elicit more breathless moans and whines.

"You want that boy?" He licks a wet stripe across Chuck's cheek, prying his hand from boy's hip to bring it down with a sharp slap.

"Yeah—please hurt me daddy! Make me _feel_ it." The half order, half whine is as much permission as he needs, Hercules buries his face in his boy's throat licking up the sweat pooling there. Fucking in as far as he can go, grabs Chuck tight and rolls them.

Chuck's startled curse turns into a moan as he gains his balance getting his knees under him. With Chuck in his lap, Hercules can enjoy just the sight and sensations while his kid does all the work. Not that Chuck minds by the way he starts to bounce on Hercules' cock as soon as he gets used to his new position. The cock cage, doesn't allow Chuck's cock to rise properly it rests heavily on Hercules' abdomen scratching his skin and catching on the rough hair of his treasure trail. The light plastic lock bounces with every one of Chuck's moves reminding both of them that Chuck won't be coming any time soon. Reaching up Hercules traces the muscles of his son's straining body, scratches along broad ribs and up until he can cup the boy's pectorals thumbing the tight pink nipples hidden by the a smattering of ginger pelt.

As soon as he tweaks the little nubs Chuck's whole body shudders and spasms while the boy keens like he's in agony. Chuck probably is; a bit and Hercules wants to see more of it. "Like having your tits played with baby boy?" He digs his fingers into sensitive flesh squeezing, flicking and enjoying the way Chuck tightens around him. "Bet I could make you come just from playing with them, if you could come that is." He closes his hand around Chuck's trapped cock; the flesh hot and tight practically begging to be released. Chuck doesn't respond to Hercules' taunt throwing back his head as he works himself harder on his father's cock straining towards release both of them know he isn't going to get.

"That's it baby boy, make daddy come." He demands breathlessly tweaking Chuck's nipples again to listen to his son's cries of pleasure. Feeling his release approaching Hercules digs his fingers into his son's hips holding him tight as he fucks up into his son no longer aware of anything but the need to fill the hot, slick passage with his come: mark his baby boy as _his_.

"Come on, old man!" Chuck snarls leaning forward to brace on Hercules' shoulders biting and licking at his lips until Hercules is coming leaving bruises on Chuck's hips as he spills himself inside of his son.

He doesn't even notice Chuck slumping to the side with a wounded whine. When Hercules can see straight again, he's treated to the sight of Chuck cursing and practically clawing at his caged flesh...but leaving the flimsy lock alone. "Such a good boy." He slurs, reaching for his kid once again manhandling him until Chuck's nuzzling at his throat humping his caged cock against Hercules's hip. "So good for daddy." He pets Chuck's hair listening to the way his boy whines. "Look so pretty all locked up."

"So you gonna release me any time soon?" Chuck husks nipping at Hercules' throat and for a moment he considers it: he could watch his son come: make him come apart for him again...

"Nope." He grabs Chuck's arms before the kid can pull away pinning him down against his side.

"What the hell!" His boy curses trying to get loose but strangely never quite fighting hard enough. Hercules manages to keep him subdued until Chuck finally gives up relaxing into his grip with a wounded sob.

"Later baby boy, when you earned it." He soothes licking into the boy's mouth to distract Chuck from his throbbing cock. Pulls his kid closer and slips two fingers into Chuck's loose and dripping hole. "That's what you wanted wasn't it Charlie? For daddy to decide when you get to come, when you've earned having daddy milk you dry again." Chuck bites him in the shoulder thrusting back on Hercules' fingers and all he wants to do is fuck his kid again.

"You going to be good for me son?" He prods secretly looking forward to Chuck disobeying.

"How long am I supposed to be 'good' for exactly?" The young man grumbles falling silent again when Hercules teases his cock in punishment.

"Week sounds about right—" He muses wondering if taking Chuck off base will be feasible. He's sure he can find a nice hotel for them somewhere that won't ask too many questions where he could tie his kid to the bed: suck and fuck him dry see if he really can make Chuck come by just playing with his nipples.

"A WEEK!?" The howl distracts him from listing all the ways he can make his son come. Chuck looks ready to kill pulling away from Hercules. "Are you out of your fucking mind, old man!"

"I could always make it two." Hercules smirks suddenly confident that Chuck is going to obey him in this despite the loud protests. He shoves another finger in Chuck's hole delighted when his son groans and pushes back against the intrusion despite his indignation.

"Fuck, you can't mean that! I'm dying here!" He whines thrusting pointlessly against Hercules' side.

"No one's died from blue balls before. You'll manage, and daddy's going to reward you for being a good boy: in a week." He rarely bothers to go 'officer' on his son, but the way Chuck wiggles then drops down next to him with a disgusted huff makes Hercules reconsider.

"And if you're a really good, I might even let you fuck me." He quite likes that idea: watching his son straining between his legs, feeling Chuck come inside of him then making his boy clean up the mess.

Chuck curses punching Hercules in the side.

"That's one more day, unless you can make it up to me." He warns rubbing the prospective bruise and already looking forward to Chuck's efforts.

"Awe hell!"   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the muse definitely imploded on this one so I'll not be getting back to this particular fic for a while...probably.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised I think

He shouldn't enjoy watching his kid go out of his mind as much as he does. Chuck tries to hide it, but Hercules isn't an idiot: he notices the cold showers and extra hours spend in the gym whenever Chuck has a free moment, the way Chuck starts avoiding the groupies by the end of the first week.

He doesn't avoid his daddy though, in fact whenever duty or opportunity permits he eagerly goes to his knees ready and willing to take Herc like a pro. Paperwork goes a hell of a lot faster with his baby boy between Herc's legs chocking himself on his daddy's hard cock.

After the first few days and another spanking or two, Chuck mostly stops mouthing off at least to Herc's face and that's a lot of progress considering Herc's usual attempts at parenting. Fucked up as it is, fucking his kid both of them are happier for it, even more in synch than they've been from the beginning. Not that anyone would notice that, just that Chuck isn't being an ass to the civilians as often.

Herc loves that despite the discomfort, Chuck doesn't demand to be set free, doesn't rip the flimsy lock off himself. He comes home and there his baby boy is: lubes ass already in the air begging for a fucking in the hope that it will get him released once Herc satisfies himself.

In the end the week turns into two, and Herc finally takes pity after a practice run that they barely get through because all Chuck can think about is coming, coming then coming some more possibly until he ruptures something. When they come out, Herc can barely walk for the hard-on trying to drill its way out of his suit and Chuck is not much better off even if the cage around his cock probably does help him to hid his condition better. For once Herc growls at the techs, orders them to just undo all the bolts and leave them to sort themselves out by themselves after years of getting in and out of the suits chances are all the pilots can get rid of them blind.

Pentecost glares as they pass him by in the hall but doesn't comment, so Herc just keeps going straight back to their quarters Chuck at his heels. As soon s the door is closed, he slams Chuck into the wall, shoves his tongue into the boy's mouth to taste the frustration.

Untangling themselves from the armor takes some cursing and mutual assistance but in the end they are both naked except for their dog-tags and Chuck's decoration. He drops to his knees growling a warning when Chuck tries to follow, then watches with some amusement as he decides what to do with his hands.

Sitting back on his knees, Herc admires the sight his baby boy makes: standing at attention, hands locked behind his head, all the golden skin on display, the flat light of the fluorescent beams flashing off the steel of the cage and making the fur dusting Chuck's body look like molten copper. Lovely sight, especially with his boy's cock at eye level dusky and angry looking straining against the cage rungs.

"Looking good there baby boy." He murmurs nuzzling at the seam between torso and thigh snapping his teeth at the copper fur and pulling sharply until Chuck curses. "Get on with it already old man!" He growls back, his hips thrusting despite his fighting to keep still. He laughs against sweaty skin, cups the heavy, tight balls squeezing them gently.

"Don't go mouthing off now, son. Not while I've just decided to give you some relief before you burst." He snickers when Chuck freezes, biting his lip to keep his usual demands from escaping. "Good boy." He finally mouths at Chuck's dick enjoying the contrast between silky, wet skin and the rigid, smooth metal until Chuck is sobbing from the strain of keeping still. If it was up to Herc, he'd keep Chuck looking just like this: eager and ready to do anything he asks.

Getting up Herc pushes his boy towards the bed, a remembered promise making him shiver in anticipation. He wouldn't have expected to feel any more like a perv, plastering himself to Chuck's broad back sinking his teeth into his baby boy's scruff while roughly caressing the boy's front his fingers catching in the soft dusting of hair as he circles his son's tight nipples. "You want to fuck you old man?" Herc growls grinding his hard cock against Chuck's ass, slotting it between plump cheeks. "Wanne fuck your daddy full of your come baby boy?"

Chuck moans like he's dying, breaks free of Herc's grasp spinning around looking wild. He lunges at Herc attacking his mouth with lips, teeth and tongue until they're both breathless and getting dizzy. "You'd let me—" He doesn't finish the question practically climbing Herc in an attempt to get closer. Herc can understand the kid not wanting to say it out loud, like the words might just break the spell.

"Yeah, I'd let ya—" It only takes a little push to get Chuck onto the bed. "—but you're going to work for it!" He follows straddling Chuck's chest enjoying the way his baby boy opens his mouth as soon as daddy's cock comes near. "Hungry boyo?" He thrusts in, as far as he can go until his son is choking and fighting for air. How Chuck became such a talented cock-sucker, Herc doesn't really want to know. All that matters now, is that he's all Herc's, not even thinking about looking for a fix anywhere else not that the cage would let him.

He doesn't fuck his son's mouth for long, not out to drive Chuck insane completely, pulling out Herc switches their positions stretching out his legs spread to accommodate his son's bulk. "How about you prepare me for a proper fucking." He waves in the direction of the bedside cabinet, Chuck lunges like Max at a bone to dig the lube out of one of the drawers.

Fucking or getting fucked, shouldn't make that much of a difference, and yet Herc has to dig his hands into the sheets hidden by the pillow under his head. Chuck rubs against him like a cat in heat, the hard metal of the cock-cage digging uncomfortable into Herc's thigh as his baby boy licks his way down Herc's chest. "Can't believe you're letting me to this!" Is mouthed against his navel, Chuck's thick, wet tongue probing it annoyingly. "If you don't get on with it, I'll chance my mind!" He threatens, not that either of them believe it, but Chuck does move on his rough soldier's hands gripping Herc's thighs spreading him open. "Bullocks!" His baby boy growls and Herc can't resist reaching out to comb his fingers through his kid's hair. "Hmmm, good idea why don't you lick them really good." He chuckles as his son cringes but bends down to nuzzle at the delicate sack then sucking it into his mouth.

Herc lets his boy pleasure him for a while, get them both a bit calmer before letting Chuck anywhere near his ass. Chuck finally brushes the thoroughly bathed orbs aside to work down to perineum until Herc can feel his hot, moist breath against his hole. Chuck hesitates, but Herc is almost aching to feel his baby boy's tongue in his ass. He tightens his grip on his kid's hair and gives a tug, it's enough to spur Chuck into action. Herc feels Chuck's lips on his skin, they circle the entrance to his body before Chuck's tongue licks a firm, wet stripe across the tight muscle. Herc finds himself moaning like a whore startling his son into looking up, he pushes him back down eager to feel more of his boy's talented tongue.

Chuck doesn't protest, from the sounds of his slobbering and the way he fights to get his tongue as deep up Herc's ass as he can, Herc figures his kid is enjoying himself. "Love eating your daddy's ass don't you boy?" Chuck moans in agreement fucking his tongue into Herc: sharp, powerful stabs that force him to open up and let his baby boy in. "Should take you along next time I have to do another conference call about expenses or some shit. Sit on your face while I listen to those suits bitching and moaning about expenses." Chuck's hips rise and fall as he works in a pointless attempt to grind his bound cock into the sheets. Herc can already imagine that overeager cock inside him, the fantasy distracts him enough that Chuck's finger prodding at his saliva slick hole is almost a surprise.

A tick, blunt finger presses in just a bit, prods carefully until the muscle gives: Chuck has pilot's hands, mechanic's hands rough with calluses and tiny scars. The thick, blunt finger prods and pushes until the muscle yields and Herc must swallow a growl at the intrusion. His eyes have fallen shut, he forces them open unwilling to miss any more of his baby boy's reactions to fucking his daddy. Chuck is absorbed by the sight of his finger disappearing into Herc's body. Completely focused on the one action ignoring everything else, usually this kind of focus is reserved for the maintenance of Striker Eureka. One finger turns into two then three as Herc watches his baby boy's face and enjoying the invasion. He watches the way the muscles of Chuck's back ripple as he works his whole body radiating need.

Chuck's fingers stretch him open, leave him aching to be filled. "Daddy please—" He moans against Herc's thigh sucking his mark where no one will ever see it, but where Herc will know it is there. He'd love to drag it out, see how long it will take for Chuck to start getting demanding again. Only he's going out of his mind as well, and the prospect of feeling Chuck going to pieces inside of him...

"Yeah baby, you've been such a good boy. Time to get your reward." Chuck looks like he can hardly believe it. Herc swallows a laugh and pokes his heel into the kid's side. "Get up here." He orders and Chuck almost knees him in the balls in his hast to climb up, thrusting his hips in Herc's face.

For a moment he's almost worries the cage won't come off, Chuck's so hard, the plastic lock bright white in stark contrast with all of Chuck's tanned skin. Herc doesn't bother with niceties: he rips the flimsy thing off as soon as Chuck stills. He tries to touch as little as possible, Chuck looks dazed and Herc is pretty sure that one wrong move will set his baby boy off before they get anywhere.

Inch by inch Herc slides the rigid metal down the hard flesh until with one last tug that makes Chuck wince. They both gasp as the hard flesh bounces back against Chuck's abdomen leaving sticky patches smeared across tanned skin and copper fur. "Get to it kid!" Herc barely manages to force the words out, breathless from the magnificent sight. Chuck is clumsier than he's been in years getting back between Herc's legs, he freezes looking up like a deer in the headlights. "Come on son, fuck your daddy."

With an animalistic growl Chuck grips his ass tight, probably leaving bruises, and Herc feels the tip of Chuck's cock nudging against his hole. Taking his son's cock takes some effort, he digs his fingers into the sheets again fighting to keep his eyes open and not miss a second of the first time his baby boy sticks his cock into daddy. Inch by torturous inch filling Herc up more than he can recall ever being filled.

Chuck has to stop several times to keep from going off like a roman candle, prying his hands off of Herc only to wipe the sweat out of his eyes. He's a mess by the time he's fully seated, lying on Herc's chest panting against his throat. "Good boy! You feel so good filling daddy up." He whispers into Chuck's hair locking his legs around his son's back. "Now show daddy how good you are at fucking. Make daddy feel it." Chuck whines but gets his knees under him starting a slow rocking motion that speeds up as he gets himself under control. He braces against the bed locking his arms on either side of Herc's ribs and putting his back into it.

Absorbed in watching his boy, Herc almost forgets about his own hard cock making a mess of his abdomen. He's tempted to reach down to stroke himself, but his hands are drawn to Chuck's skin like magnets tracing muscles and ruffling through the fur plastered to Chuck's chest. His baby boy arches into his hands, fucks him harder losing control when Herc grabs him by the hair and drags his mouth down to taste Chuck's desperation.

The kiss drowns out Chuck's howl of release, Herc pets him through the first release Chuck's had in two weeks holding his son tight. He doesn't let Chuck pull out or pull away, closes his eyes to fully parse the feeling of his son's come inside of him. Chuck barely softens, his hips start to thrust again almost at once as he whimpers against Herc's throat. "Yeah, that's it baby, make your daddy proud." He's going to feel it for days, probably limp for the rest of the day at least but he can't resist...not with his son leaving bruises on his skin, using his body to find his release. "Going to leave me good and sore aren't you, all that come you've saved up you're going to give it to me." Chuck moans, and Herc feels his hips stutter. "You're going to keep fucking daddy until your balls are sore and empty baby boy."


End file.
